


Out of Oblivion

by MoonytheMarauder1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Harry discovers wolfstar, M/M, Sirius Black Flirts, Sirius Black Lives, Voldemort is defeated, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonytheMarauder1/pseuds/MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: When looking through a photo album, Harry uncovers a secret of Remus and Sirius'.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 258





	Out of Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! This is something I wrote months ago, but I'm finally taking the plunge to join Archive after being on fan fiction.net for a few years. I'll be moving some other fics here over the next few days, but in the meantime all of my fics can be found on ffn under the same username. :)
> 
> This is (obviously) Wolfstar, and is an AU where Voldemort was defeated in Harry's fifth year.

“Rise and shine, Harry! Moony’s making breakfast downstairs—you don’t want to miss it.”

Harry opened his eyes to see the blurry image of his godfather in the doorway. Groping for his glasses, Harry shot Sirius a small grin. 

“Yeah, I’m coming.” He put his glasses on, and Sirius came into focus. “What’s Remus making?”

Sirius’ steel grey eyes were glowing. “You’ll have to come and see,” he answered, bouncing on the balls of his feet; he caught Harry’s amused look and huffed. “Don’t give me that, you’re never too old to act like a teenager. Now come on, or the food’ll get cold.”

He was gone, then, and Harry got sluggishly to his feet. He quickly pulled on a dressing gown and ran down the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place, which he, Remus, and Sirius had all moved into after the war ended. It had been a bit of a surprise that he’d be living with his old professor, but Harry didn’t question it; Remus and Sirius were best friends, after all, and Remus was an excellent cook. 

Harry and Sirius both took advantage of that fact. 

Harry skidded into the kitchen, his eyes landing on Remus, who was dressed in a forest green jumper and scrambling eggs. His amber eyes crinkled at the corners when he saw Harry. 

“Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thanks.” Harry accepted the plate Remus laid in front of him with gratitude. Sirius, on the other side of the table, was showing off a radiant smile as he sipped on the hot chocolate Remus had prepared. 

“You know, Harry, sixteen’s a big birthday. Was there anything special you wanted to do to celebrate tomorrow?”

Harry, shovelling eggs in his mouth, just shrugged. “I was thinking I might just invite Hermione and the Weasleys over, if that’s okay. I don’t really want a big party.”

Remus pulled out a chair and sat down. “I think that’s a good idea,” he said thoughtfully. “It will be nice to have a low-stress celebration.”

Sirius snorted. “Birthdays are never ‘low-stress.'”

Remus rolled his eyes fondly, then turned back to Harry. “Sirius and I have an early birthday present for you, which is why he’s been so excited this morning. Get dressed quickly so we can put him out of his misery.”

Harry opened his mouth, intending to protest that they hadn’t needed to get him anything, but he swallowed the words. Remus and Sirius had become remarkably relaxed once the war had ended, each so much happier than before. The last thing Harry wanted was to make them worry even more about his previous upbringing. 

He nodded. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. 

Sirius barked out a laugh. “You haven’t seen it yet!”

Harry smiled sheepishly and hurriedly finished his breakfast, then raced upstairs. He changed into a blue shirt and Muggle jeans, then went back down. Sirius and Remus were waiting for him in the sitting room, a small gift in purple paper in Sirius’ hands. 

His godfather held it out proudly. “You’ll love this,” he promised. “We found it while we were going through your parents' old things the other day.”

Intrigued by the mention of his parents, Harry tore into the paper, heart pounding as it always did when he unwrapped a piece of his past. When he realized what the gift was, his mouth went dry. “Merlin…”

A hand fell on his shoulder, and Harry looked up into Sirius’ eyes. “Harry?”

Fresh tears pricked at Harry’s eyes as he clutched his godfather in a tight embrace. “This is brilliant, Sirius.”

He felt a bit silly, getting so emotional over a photo album, but one look at Remus and Sirius told him that they understood how powerful snapshots of memories could be. Harry released Sirius and tugged Remus into an embrace, comforted by the firm hand that landed on his shoulder. 

Harry cleared his throat and stepped back after a moment. “Er. Thanks.”

Sirius ruffled his hand affectionately. “Sure thing, kid. Here, Moony and I are going out into the garden for a bit—why don’t you take a look at that?”

Mutely, Harry nodded. Remus squeezed his shoulder one last time and Sirius patted his back before they left him alone.Harry sat down in an armchair, ready to make the most of his privacy. 

With trembling fingers, he lifted the cover. It was very simply titled  _ 1980-1981 _ . 

He looked at the first photograph, eager to see his parents’ faces. It was a wedding photo, he realized, and he bit his lip as he watched his father spin his mother around the dance floor. She was laughing silently, and Harry watched, transfixed. 

The next picture must have been the next morning, because his parents were eating breakfast and proudly displaying rings of gold. James pecked Lily on the cheek with jam-stained lips; Harry laughed quietly at her mock indignation. 

The album went on like that. There were pictures of his parents decorating for Christmas, throwing snow at each other, celebrating Sirius’ birthday, crowding around Remus on the sofa, even of eating supper with Peter. 

It was an hour after receiving the gift that Harry got a bit impatient; breaking his own rule, he skipped ahead, searching for a picture of  _ him _ with his parents—his first family—

Then he stopped short. 

He’d found himself, all right, in the arms of James and giggling at the camera. Lily was holding his tiny fist, her green eyes sparkling. There was nothing surprising about that; it was just what he’d wanted to see. 

It was a wedding, a small one by the looks of it, and at the center of the photo were Remus and Sirius, arms firmly wrapped around each other. Stealing kisses with one another.

Harry shut the album with a soft  _ slap _ , stunned. He glanced out the window, where he could see Remus and Sirius laughing and conversing. Harry watched them, and it was as though a new light had been shed on them. 

The fond looks they sent each other, the light touches, the habits they knew so well… he’d thought it was all platonic, which was almost stupid in hindsight. Still, he needed to be certain.

Harry swallowed thickly and flipped through the album once more, stopping at the wedding picture. There—there were rings on their hands. Harry had never seen either man wearing a ring, but that didn’t mean they didn’t exist. 

He stood quickly, clutching the album to his chest. He ran a hand anxiously through his hair as he walked towards Sirius’ room. He stepped through the doorway guiltily—this was a violation of his godfather’s privacy, after all—but he needed to know the truth. 

Why would Sirius keep this from him? That, perhaps, was the thing that bothered him the most. Sirius had always been extremely honest with him, even when it came to things that other adults didn’t think he should hear. His godfather had certainly been honest about his upbringing, his misdeeds in school, his role in the wars… so why had he kept this hidden?

It scared Harry to think that Sirius feared his response. Because it wasn’t a problem, Sirius liking men. Startling, certainly, since the man’s bedroom walls were plastered with pictures of Muggle girls in bikinis. But Harry wasn’t  _ horrified. _

But then, he thought suddenly, there wasn’t any proof that Remus and Sirius were still married. Neither wore rings, and he’d never seen them doing anything remotely intimate together; had they separated when Sirius was wrongly arrested? Oddly enough, that thought made his blood run cold. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Harry ripped open Sirius’ bedside table. He rifled through the contents—letters, grocery lists, old bills… no rings. Undeterred, Harry checked under the mattress next, then in the pillowcase. He practically tore the room apart searching, then reached the conclusion that there wasn’t a ring. 

Harry rubbed his hands together anxiously. It was entirely possible, he realized, that Sirius had it in a pocket or something. But Remus… Remus never carried anything that he didn’t want stolen off of him on his person. He kept everything heavily warded instead. 

He found himself standing outside Remus’ bedroom door, just staring at it. This was worse, somehow, than when he’d gone into Sirius’ room. Sirius, Harry knew, would forgive him that mischief. He didn’t have any idea how Remus would treat a breach of privacy. 

He pushed the door open anyway. 

Harry crept inside, taking in his surroundings. It was kept much cleaner than Sirius’ room, with clothes hanging neatly in the closet and the bed made up. It was only the desk that was awfully cluttered, which Harry might have found amusing if he wasn’t so bloody terrified. He crept over to the closet, figuring that a ring might be easily concealed there. He pushed aside coats and knitted scarves, shabby dress robes and flannel shirts, checking pockets and hoods. He found nothing of interest. 

Harry turned to the desk and bit his lip, debating. Remus would  _ definitely  _ know if he touched the research scattered about…

“The clothes I don’t mind, but I’d hate to have to resort all that paper, Harry.”

Jumping with shock, Harry whipped around to face the door—and Remus. His eyes widened. 

“Remus, I swear I…”

Remus lifted a brow. “I’m sure you have a great explanation, Harry, but let’s wait to hear it until Sirius joins us, yes?”

Harry hung his head, an ashamed flush coloring his face and neck. “Yes,” he muttered. 

Remus offered him a small smile, but Harry flinched. Remus frowned and slowly led Harry from the room and into the garden. Sirius’ dark brows furrowed when he saw them. 

“Everything all right?"

Remus lifted and dropped a shoulder. “I’m not quite sure. Harry was looking for something in our rooms.”

Belatedly, Harry realized that he should have taken a bit more care in replacing the things he’d disturbed in Sirius’ bedroom.

Sirius’ brows rose to his hairline as he turned to his godson, waiting for an explanation that Harry wasn’t sure he could give. He felt so stupid now, sneaking into his guardians’ rooms and expecting to get away with it. Nothing could really justify what he’d done. 

But they were waiting, so Harry sighed at himself and opened the album, which was still in his arms. He opened it slowly, turning the pages at an excruciating pace (why he was prolonging his own suffering, he wasn’t sure—he just knew that he dreaded the looks of disappointment he would see in each of their eyes). He passed pictures of his father on a broomstick, the four Marauders in costume, Lily with her hands on a pregnant belly… until he reached the one that had startled him so badly. 

Wordlessly, he handed it over to the two men.

Remus’ amber eyes flickered with surprise. “I—ah.”

Sirius’ lips were twitching. “So, you—went to go find evidence, I suppose?” He looked up at Harry, half-amused. “Why didn’t you just ask if we were actually married?”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “ _ Are _ you?”

Sirius’ grin faltered, and Remus shifted nervously. “Harry, Sirius and I… we… I… no, I’m not doing this.” 

He tried to walk away, scars standing out against his pale skin, but Sirius caught his arm. “Remus, we can tell him. It’s fine.”

Remus seemed reluctant, but he stayed. This time, it was Harry waiting for them to speak. 

“Harry,” Sirius began patiently, “Remus and I were married shortly after you were born. It was a very small wedding, and not many people were aware it had occurred. In fact, discounting you, everyone who knew about it is dead.” Sirius squeezed Remus hand when he flinched at those words. “So yes, we’re married.”

“Why didn’t you  _ tell _ me?” Harry blurted out, frustrated. “I don’t mind you two being together. Did you… I dunno, don’t you trust me?”

Remus’ head snapped up as Sirius’ jaw dropped. “Of course we do!” Remus assured him hastily. “It’s not a matter of whether or not we trust you, Harry, it’s just… our marriage isn’t in the best place right now.”

Harry blinked at them, stunned. “But… but you look so happy together,” he said bluntly, then realized that it was true. Their relationship wasn’t surprising, just unexpected. 

Sirius’ lips twisted into a sad smile. “Yes, well, we still love each other… but twelve years of incarceration puts a strain on any relationship. We’re still building back up each other’s trust.”

Remus nodded slowly. “We didn’t want to tell you until we knew where we stood. And we wanted you to get used to the idea of my being around, too.”

“I like having you here,” Harry insisted stubbornly. Then he glanced away. “I, erm… I’m sorry for looking through your things.”

That elicited a laugh from Sirius. “Harry, mate, we’re not mad about  _ that _ . Merlin knows how many times we’ve gone looking for answers in the wrong places.”

Remus chuckled softly at that. “He’s right, Harry. It would be awfully hypocritical of us if we condemned you for sneaking through our things.” Then Remus’ eyes widened slightly. “Er, which isn’t to say that you should  _ continue _ to do it—”

“No,” Harry hastened to reply, “I won’t be doing that again.”

Sirius clapped his hands together. “There we go, then. Problem solved, unless there was something else you wanted to ask us, Harry?”

Harry bit his lip, considering. Hesitantly, he began, “If you’re… figuring things out… does it make it worse, my being here?”

Sirius didn’t seem to quite understand what he was saying, but Remus placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Harry,” he said, voice and eyes kind, “You’ll never be in the way, I promise. Having you here is good for both of us. Your presence isn’t going to slow our progress.”

Harry opened his mouth to ask whether they  _ were _ making progress—now that the image had been planted in his head, he couldn’t imagine a world where they weren’t together. He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but Remus was part of the family, now; he didn’t want to lose either uncle. He wanted them both around. 

But he realized that such a question was very invasive, and he’d done enough of that for one day.

Sirius, though, seemed to read his mind. “Life doesn’t have to be perfect, Harry,” he told his godson softly. “It just has to be lived. And while things aren’t perfect between Remus and I…” He laced his fingers through Remus’, who grew immediately flustered—but didn’t pull away. Sirius grinned. “Well, we’re just taking it a day at a time. And we  _ have _ gotten better, wouldn’t you say, Moony?”

Remus’ eyes softened as he looked at his husband—the word sent a thrill through Harry. “Yes, Padfoot. We’ve come a long way since your escape from prison.”

Sirius grinned teasingly. “You know, maybe if we let Molly know about us, she’ll stop trying to set you up on dates.”

Remus’ lips twitched as Harry let out a hearty laugh. Sirius pouted exaggeratedly. “Moony, it’s not fair that I have to be jealous when she tries to get you to meet ‘lovely young girls’—”

“I’m bisexual, Sirius, you get jealous when I spend too long talking to men  _ and _ women—”

Sirius let out a long-suffering sigh and winked at Harry. “I constantly have to swoop in to save him from greedy vultures, Harry. Your uncle’s extremely desirable, and he can’t tell when he’s being flirted with.”

Harry flushed through his grin, a bit unsure whether this was territory he really wanted to venture on, and Remus squawked indignantly. 

“Sirius,  _ honestly _ .” His cheeks were pink.

Sirius huffed. “You always complain when I compliment you.”

“And  _ you’re _ always complaining,” Remus countered. 

A mischievous glint grew in Sirius’ eyes; Remus’ narrowed with suspicion. Before he could react, however, Sirius had captured Remus’ lips in a quick snog, and Harry quickly turned away, face burning. 

“You— _ git _ ,” Remus said, breathless as he pulled away. “Harry doesn’t want to see that.”

No, he really didn’t, but he did like seeing them happy. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Remus so flustered and so obviously happy. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Sirius quite so cheeky.

Lifting his hands up in a defensive gesture, Sirius spoke. “Fine, fine. I’ll stop ruining his birthday eve, then.” Sirius ruffled Harry’s hair. “Come on, mate, don’t be shy. I’ve got something real for you to freak out about.”

Remus cleared his throat, still looking a bit dazed. “You show him that, then, and I’ll get started on dinner.”

His husband saluted. “You do that, Moons. Follow me, Harry.”

Harry did, right to the front of the house. Before going outside again, Sirius squeezed Harry’s arm. 

“One last early birthday present,” he explained. “And I promise this one isn’t as startling as finding out that your godfather tied the knot with your old professor nearly sixteen years ago.”

Harry laughed, then followed Sirius outside. His eyes widened when he saw his present. 

“But Sirius!” He whipped around to face the older man. “That’s your bike!”

“And it’s yours now!” Sirius replied enthusiastically. 

Eyes wide, Harry turned to regard the man. “Are you sure?”

Sirius smiled kindly, wrinkles forming around his mouth at the action—though Remus had warned Harry not to mention them. “Hey, kid. I got this bike from your grandparents when I turned sixteen; seems only fitting it goes to you now. Besides, I don’t have much need for it anymore.”

A smile stretched across Harry’s face, and he threw his arms around Sirius in a tight embrace. He still marveled at how easy this sort of affection was with his godfather—he’d certainly never hugged the Dursleys—but he loved that Sirius enjoyed it as much as he did. 

Harry cleared his throat, and when he spoke, his voice was muffled by Sirius’ shoulder. “Sirius? I’m, er… glad that you have Remus. I really do think it’s brilliant.” He pulled back slightly so he could look his godfather in the eye. “I hope it works out between you two.”

Sirius tilted his head to the side. “Merlin, Harry. You remind me of Lily, you know? But… I’m glad you’re okay with us. I figured you wouldn’t mind, since it was Remus, but he was a bit afraid you’d find it weird since you’ve only ever known him as your teacher.”

Harry shrugged. “It would’ve been odd in third year, yeah. But he’s more than that now, isn’t he?”

Beaming, Sirius nodded. “He sure is, mate. He sure is.” Sirius clapped him on the back. “And between you and me… I think Remus will be ready very soon to get back to where we once were. Together forever, for better or worse—that’s what I promised him.”

Harry laughed lightly. He thanked Sirius once more for the gift, and Sirius promised to teach him to ride it that week. The two were then called to dinner by Remus, who seemed anxious that Harry would regard them differently—but it was easier, somehow, to be around them now. 

Eventually, all three of them relaxed and they were able to enjoy their meal. 

That night, though, Harry opened the album once more; this time, he flipped past the wedding photo. He smiled as he watched the moving pictures; Sirius and Remus entering their first flat, Sirius with Harry on the motorbike, Remus with Harry on his shoulders… and then there was one of the three of them, grinning happily and waving at the camera. 

Harry let his fingers hover over the picture. Those had been simpler times… but he was happy where he was now. To the extent of his knowledge, Remus and Sirius were, too. 

They were a family after all, and that wasn’t easily broken. 

Smiling to himself, Harry settled down to sleep.

  
  
  



End file.
